Caught in the Web Book 2
by hellantroy5567
Summary: Katherine's great great grandchild lives her life as a half werewolf, half vampire and only slightly human. She is human enough to look human and not have fangs or blood lust but beyond that she has all the good and bad of both sides. She learns to hone her skills when she makes a deal with the devil, or as close to the devil as she will ever see. M-ish for violence, foul language.
1. Chapter 1

OK, here is the sequel to Caught in the Web. I REALLY want reviews on this because I NEED TO KNOW what is confusing and what is under or over explained! PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING HERE!-Hellantroy5567

* * *

Chapter 1

Slade said that my ancestor was named Katherine. That she was a rebel. And, that she was a half vampire. That's where Slade says I get my pale skin from, and her husband named Joshua was a werewolf. Apparently I have both the abilities, like my mother did.

Slade told me that no one could know of my ancestors. If I did they would kill me. He never said who "they" was but I had a guess. The lords and vampires who hated how things worked since King Victor made the law vampires could not just do what they want with humans. They could only feed and only with the human's consent. The death toll dropped dramatically.

Mother died when I was born, from something unknown. Doctors later saw that she had been shot, through the head, by some type of gun. My father had already died by a mysterious poison. Slade had taken me in then, and passed me off as an unnaturally pale mortal girl. He raised me and was the closest thing I had to a parent. He also taught me to change from wolf to human, and use my strength and speed in combat.

The city was peaceful for a long time, until…

"All mortals and vampires are called to the square!"

I looked at Slade and he nodded to me, he walked forward and I followed behind him. The guard carried on, telling other people and families in the farm lands.

"Stay quiet and do what I tell you." Slade breathed as we entered the square.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I'm afraid your dear king could not be here at the moment. He is too busy, in the afterlife." A man standing on top of the podium said, adding a laugh. Gasps ran through the crowd along with clapping and cheering, "I'm afraid you all are under new management. Bring forth all mortal women!"

I glanced at Slade. He was staring hard at the man and gave a slight nod to me to go. With several other women I stepped forward and onto the podium. I wore simple clothes, brown cloth leggings and a too big light brown shirt with a rope belt around my waist. Slade didn't believe in fancy clothing, for women or men.

I spotted Slade's black wavy hair in the crowd and met eyes with him. His eyes were grey-ish green. He had tanned skin from farm work and from the fact he was a werewolf but no one knew. He was tall and heavily muscled. Slade nodded slightly to me and I stiffened slightly.

The man started walking down the line of cowering, shivering women. He grabbed certain ones (old or misshapen or children) and threw them down into the crowd. Finally he had a group of teenage women that I was a part of. I was the only one not cowering, whimpering for mercy, or trying to act sexy.

The man's eyes locked on mine and he reached forward, grabbing my chin. I kept the look of disgust from my face and let him run a hand through my brown hair.

"What is your name girl?" The man said, letting go of my chin.

"Kasai Cross." I replied bluntly.

"You have nice eyes."

My eyes were silver. It was a trait inherited from my father. I had my mother's hair. He looked me in the eyes again and then smiled, revealing pointed white fangs. I knew it. He was a vampire.

"I'll keep this one."

My eyes locked on Slade and I saw his fists clench, his hair started growing slightly. I shook my head at him and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

The man turned and looked at Slade, "is he your boyfriend?"

"More like a brother." I murmured in reply.

"Good, I won't have to kill him." He said turning back to me.

I tried to keep a smirk off my face. Like this guy could even attempt to kill Slade. He'd be dead before he moved a millimeter.

"Take her to the castle."

Guards came to either side of me. I allowed them to lead me away, fully knowing I could escape without trouble. I glanced over my shoulder at Slade who nodded slowly to me. We had planned that if either of us were ever captured we wouldn't come for each other at risk of discovery.

The guards grabbed my forearms tightly and started dragging me quickly into the palace. They covered my eyes with a blindfold and dragged me through passageways and halls. When they let go of me I heard the bang of a door closing.

I looked around the room. It was dark, barely any color but black and crimson. I looked around until the door behind me opened and several vampiric women came in carrying a dress. I stared at the dress like it was made of thorns as the women walked over to me and offered it.

"Um, no."

"No choice miss." One maid said and walked over to me.

"No dresses." I said taking several steps back.

The maids sighed dramatically and left, locking the door again.

You certainly are stubborn Kasai. Slade's voice entered my head. Seeing as both of us were werewolves (or for me partial werewolf) we could communicate through thoughts.

Quiet you! I'm trying to focus! I snapped back, outwardly glaring at his sarcastically mocking tone.

Why of course my lady.

I walked over to the window and touched a hand to the glass. I could break out easily as a werewolf but then hunters would go out and kill thousands of werewolves hiding throughout the city.

My hand trailed down the glass and I looked down to the ground. It was around a several story drop. I've had worse and I grinned.

Slowly I pushed on the glass on every spot until it was weak and ready to easily break, I took several steps back and took a running leap straight into and out of the window. There was a jolt and I fell, landing in a crouch. There was a yell from inside the castle and I grinned to myself.

You are suicidal you know that right Kasai?

Like you wouldn't do the same thing.

I didn't pay attention to his answer; I just bolted from the castle, leaping the wall the was Slade had taught me to, and ran straight for the underground tunnel back to his farm.

Slade sat waiting for Kasai to arrive. He hated waiting. He always felt like something would go wrong. Because, something always did. Someone always found out about her mixed species, and they disappeared and were found dead and ripped apart by a wolf. Slade had looked after her and treated her like a sister, he was not going to stand by as the government forced her to die.

The only reason Slade had originally taken in the girl was because he was interested in the idea of a mixed species mortal with the strength and speed of a vampire, the magic of a werewolf and the mind of a mortal. Also, he and Vic were friends (which was surprising seeing as Vic HATED werewolves).

Slade entered her mind again to see where she was. Around that time she was starting to enter the trap door but she turned and slammed it closed as a group of guards ran forward. None of them saw the trap door.

He could see her backing up through her own eyes. The guards stalked forward slowly and Mase stepped into the semi circle. Mase was a vampire assassin that craved power. Slade knew him, and hated him. He was ruthless and was known for killing his own mother and his three wives because each threatened to expose his secret identity.

"So you aren't mortal after all." Mase said stalking forward.

Slade closed his eyes and entered her mind, don't answer Kasai, get to the trap door I can handle the guards.

I won't put you in danger! I owe you that much!

Damn it girl don't be the hero!

She didn't reply. Slade had already known she would not put others in danger like that. She was too kind. Too compassionate. It was her best feature, and her strongest virtue. Slade cursed himself. He had taught her to regard other's saftey more than her own, and now she would pay for it.

I turned to the wall behind me grabbed a hold of a loose brick and flung myself up onto the roof, landing in a crouch and running across the rooftop. A second later a large mass fell on top of me and I turned to see the man who was on the podium pinning me.

"You didn't think," he purred in my ear, "I'd let a precious doe like yourself get away that easily. And now, I have a mutt as well. Perfect."

I let my lip pull up into a snarl at his words and he laughed. A second later there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck and I felt consciousness slip away.

So close. I had been so close to safety. But I would not do that at Slade's expense. I owed him too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a knock at Slade's door. Slade tensed and gripped his sword, walking towards the door quietly. The knock returned and a low voice breathed, "Slade I need to disappear."

Slade sighed in relief and swung the door open slightly, letting the hooded figure enter his home and remove his hood. Vic stood there, black hair messy and red eyes surrounded by dirt and mud. SLade snorted.

"Sleep with the pigs Vic?"

"Oh shut up wolf boy." Vic scowled, "Russet is still in the castle. She's in the prison. We need to help her because Mase is going to…" Vic shuddered.

"If she heard you say that You'd be in a hole four feet into the ground." Slade rolled his eyes and walked into his kitchen.

Vic let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry. If Russet needs help I'll tell Kasai to help her. She's going to break out in about thirty minutes."

Vic nodded soberly.

My hands were chained above my head and out at an angle, feet also, pulled apart. I was still in my shirt and pants and my eyes were closed, trying to control my emotions the way Slade had taught me so I wouldn't accidently wolf out.

"Are there other mutts like you?" The man , I had learned his name was Mase, called me a mutt because I was both vampire and human, he didn't know about my werewolf side.

My eyes stayed closed until there was a burn on the side of my stomach. I let out a shrill scream of pain and arched backwards as the fire heated rod of metal burnt a hole in my skin. I screamed louder as I felt my skin burning and blackening.

"You certainly are tough woman." Mase said, grabbing my chin and pulling it down so my face was in front of his, "but I'll break you. It's useless to resist but the longer you do the happier it will make me."

In response I spat in his face. A small wad of spittle slid down his cheek but he didn't move.

"You will break." He said quietly, "and you will beg me for mercy."

He turned, flicking my chin to the side and stalked out of the dark room. I let my head droop. I didn't know how much longer I could hold firm. There was a magic on the chains holding me that made it so I couldn't connect with anyone. Not even Slade.

A figure crouched and stalked through the darkness, staring at me with red eyes. She stood and walked forward more slowly until I got a clear sight of her. Her red eyes didn't stand out as much as normal vampires because of her unnaturally tanned skin and her dark, dark brown hair.

"Kasai Clearwater?"

I blinked, "how?"

"I knew your ancestor Katherine Clearwater I will explain later now we need to get out of here." The woman moved in a blur and the chains on my wrists and feet fell slack. When I looked they were cut.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Russet now let's go." She grabbed my wrist and bolted into a full out run straight at the wall.

"Are you insane?!" I squealed.

"Possibly." She grinned and broke straight through the wall. We both went flying farther than I could have possibly hoped to jump.

We landed several hundred yards away from the castle and Russet flipped her hair back. She was wearing a black dress that was ripped and torn.

"Where's Slade's home?"

"You-"

"Know Slade, he's Vic's friend. Now where is it?"

"About two miles west and three miles north."

"Good, let's go." Russet took off into a full sprint and I followed, struggling to keep up. Damn, and she was in a dress.

I skidded to a stop behind her and she nodded to me to go up to the cottage first. I started forward at a slow purposeful walk.

I could hear Russet behind me, breathing quietly. Our footsteps were quiet almost silent.

An instant after I started walking someone flung them self at me. We both landed rolling and grappling for purchase. I ended up pinning him.

"Vic?" Russet said.

I looked up at her, "who?"

Russet laughed, "dear God Vic, were you that tense you leapt at Kasai?"

The man below me laughed also, "I suppose I was, please get off me."

I glanced between the two and didn't let him up.

"Kasai it's OK." Slade said and I felt my muscles relax. I got up and stepped away, still glaring at Vic suspiciously.

"She certainly does have your relexes and tendency to distrust." Vic said, brushing the dirt off the clothes I recognized as Slade's.

"I know. I did raise her." Slade replied walking over to me, "you OK Kasai?""

"Fine."

"No, she was tortured with a fire poker that was sitting in fire, she was whipped and slashed with knives. Also he branded her on her neck with a X shaped brand."

I looked away at Russet's recount of my torture sessions.

"I once told you your stubbornness paired with your selflessness would get you into trouble." Slade hook his head and sighed, "let's go inside. I'll treat your wounds."

"Its not that bad!" I protested, "it was only four days! And-"

"Three of the cuts are infected and the burns are starting to smolder. That's bad." Russet said grabbing my arm forcefully and dragging me toward the cottage.

I sighed and consented to them leading me back to the cottage and treating the wounds. Russet did it because Slade looked like he was going to rip someone's head off after he saw the wounds.

Why are you so brave and selfless? Slade asked in Kasai's mind.

Because I worry about others more than-"ow!" She said when Russet put the alcohol on her cuts.

Slade tightened his grip on the wooden post he was holding. The wood splintered and scratched. Vic walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Slade you need to calm down. She's fine."

Slade nodded at him but knew if he spoke it would come out in a snarl.

Vic leaned against a post, "she's a lot like Katherine. Pretty, selfless, kind but rebellious. We owe that short period of peace to her."

"I never met her." Slade said through gritted teeth.

"We both know you did. When Mase killed her and Kaga killed his twin brother. You hunted him for days."

Slade looked down, "Why did you execute Kaga?"

"Because a king is not always able to do what he wishes. I'd rather he be alive, he knew more about ruling than I did at the time. He was and always would be the prince during the dark times, and that would make him a target or a martyr."

"I hate politics." Slade snarled quietly.

"No you just hate seeing Kasai hurt."

Slade nodded slightly, "she's like a daughter or sister to me."

"Oh isn't this nice! The dead king, the imprisoned queen, the mutt and the farm boy. Lovely." His voice drifted out lazily from the entrence to the kitchen.

They all tensed. Vic backing up to Russet's side and Slade growling.

"Now, now," Mase said stepping into the light, "no need for anyone to get hurt. Give the mutt and the royals to me and I'll leave peacefully. If you don't I take you two Mr. Farmer."

Slade let out another growl and Kasai stepped calmly between Mase and the three of them. Mase raised his eyebrows.

What are you doing?!

Act surprised.

"You aren't going to touch any of them."

"We've already tested your strength against mine, mutt. We both know I would win."

"You tested half my strength scum," Kasai smirked, "not all of it."

Kasai then changed. Her dark hair spread over her body into a silken coat of fur. Her face lengthened and grew into the graceful mouth of a wolf and her body fell to all fours. She was bigger than Mase. Slade gawked. How she had managed to make her wolf bigger was beyond him. Perhaps it was the hate she felt for him.

"So," Mase said, voice shaking slightly, "you're the werewolf girl there were rumors about. Just like that woman whom I killed."

Kasai snarled, stalking forward baring her fangs, her ears pressed to her head. Slade backed up to Vic.

Kasai you idiot! You just showed him.

I've got it covered Slade.

Kasai backed Mase to a wall and then sort of rippled and there stood the little half vampire girl. Mase looked down at her.

"Listen to me assassin," Kasai whispered and the sound sent shivers up Mase's apine, "you are not king. You will never be because if you try again I'll hunt you down and rip you to pieces. You are going to leave and let Vic and Russet take back over. If you don't I don't need permission to make them royal again. Your pick."

Kasai's voice was quiet but fierce and every person in the room stood staring at her. Mase met her eyes, "it wouldn't be that easy to kill me. I've fought wolves fifty times older and stronger than you. You don't scare me."

"Then let me up the offer. I'll go with you where ever your new home is and you let the city return to normal."

"What?!" Slade cut in jogging over and pulling Kasai to face him, "do you know what you're doing?!"

Kasai smiled at him. Slade I never said I'd stay with him.

You slick little bitch! Slade laughed in his head. Kasai's smile widened.

Slade stepped back and turned to look at Mase again.

"So," Mase said, "you'd come with me for the sake of thousands of people you don't even know?"

Kasai didn't answer.

Slade growled slightly.

"Well then," Mase said, "that's an offer I can hardly pass up."

Mase gripped my arm while pulling me through the forest. I wasn't really paying attention and I stumbled often, he didn't even look at me. His fingers would leave nasty bruises if they didn't plainly break my arm.

"Hey!" I said annoyed, "I'm only 1/3 vampire! I'm not invulnerable!"

He ignored me.

Where are you?

The same place I've been when you checked in five minutes ago Slade. I felt nothing but annoyance now for Slade's minutly check ins. They were nice and it was kind of him to check in but still, he didn't have to do it every five minutes.

I must have looked annoyed because Mase stopped and faced me.

"Remember mutt you did this to yourself. You have no right to be annoyed."

"If you're nearly breaking my arm I have the full damn right!' I snapped, feeling Slade's usual defiance enter me.

"You certainly are stubborn." He ran his hand down my cheek.

Slade growled in my head and his voice came out in a snarl, make him let go of you or I will.

Calm your tits Slade. I snapped.

His hand landed on his shoulder and something entered his eyes like... regret? Guilt? Sadness? Impossible.

Mase turned and continued dragging me through the trees but I was completely stunner by what I had seen. Maybe he had a heart. A small one but still...

I stumbled over a root and fell, catching myself with a nearbye tree. A cold bloody hand clamped on my wrist and an insane looking vampire stepped out. He was nakee and his hair was disheveled, he was covered with blood. I let out a cry and stumbled away.

There were more snarls and a bunch of the naked insane looking vampires stepped out in a circle around us.

"Now would be a good time to change mutt." Mase said standing in a defensive pose.

A growl answered him.

There were dozens of the vampires surrounding us. The blood on them was from humans, I could tell now that I had changed. I wasn't the huge wolf I had used to scare Mase but a much leaner and smaller, more able to quickly move.

Mase let out an animalistic snarl and I sensed him launch at the vampires. I took the cue and launched forward opening my jaws to reveal the large transformed fangs. I caught one in my mouth and locked my jaw, spinning and throwing it into its friends. I leapt beack as other launched at me.

Mase let out a cry of pain to the side of me and I launched forward tackling the one pinning him off and he back flipped to his feet slamming one of the more insane ones who dared to fly after me into the ground.

We stood in a circle of insane vampire bodies. I shook and ruffled my fur. I looked up at Mase inquizitivly.

"They're insanes. They let their hunger for blood control them. All sanity was gone." He explained looking almost pitily at the vampires.

I looked back at the vamps and shifted back to my clumsy human form.

I rubbed my arm where a vampire had caught me with it's super sharp nails.

The girl shuddered a little when she met eyes with the dead red ones from the vampire on the ground. She looked so small, so frail. Like a passing breeze would break her. But Mase knew that was an illusion. Her arm bled from the cuts left there and looking at the blood, Mase felt unnatural anger. Why should he be angry she got hurt? Because it was someone else who hurt her?

Mase had felt the same way when he saw the dark skinned farmer grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. It was a feeling he couldn't understand.

Mase watched her and then forced himself to look away. The girl was beautiful. He couldn't be blamed for staring.

Mase grabbed her arm and turned from the scene, pulling her roughly. He didn't really leave for the sake of continuing the walk to his home but for the sake of her no longer having to see the scene in front of her. No longer having her eyes burned with the image of blood. Sweet blood. Blood that would stain her silver eyes with horror. Horror that Mase did not want to see in them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Slade paced in the lavish bedroom Vic had insisted he stay in. He was restless, he couldn't stop worrying. Kasai was in the wretched forest with an assassin, a particularly ruthless and known evil one. SLade had raised the girl, he had a right to be worried about her. SHe was like his younger sister.

_You OK kid?_ Slade whispered in her head.

_Yeah, just a fight with some insane lunatics and a butt ton of blood every where and guts staining my clothes, also i'm stuck with a looney vampire until we go where we're going. Beyond that, I'm just peachy._ She snapped, quick to the punch as usual. Vic had said that she got that from Katherine two, the quick and snappy remarks.

_Well, life sucks for you then._

_Well, you're helpful._

"Slade." Vic said from the door entrance.

"What?" Slade snapped, eyes fuming.

_Calm your friggen tits Slade! I'm beginning to think yours are bigger than mine._

_Oh shut up Kasai. I have a right to be on edge._

_Right, _she said sarcastically, _YOU have a right, not me who as I stated before is in neck deep shit._

_Well sorry._

"Slade, we have news. We think Mase wasn't working alone."

"WHat?!" Slade demanded.

"We think he was hired, he could be taking Kasai into a pit of gators!" Vic said, looking as panicked as Slade felt.

_Got that kid?_

_Shit._

_You need to get out of there as soon as you can._

_I agree completely, for now let's see if I can get some information._

I looked up at Mase. His shoulder length hair swayed as he was walking. I frowned and went back to fuming.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to sound polite. It came out sounding like I wanted to rip something's head off, which i did.

"You sound eager."

_I just want this stupid nightmare to be over._

"I kind of want to know where you're going mr. big bad evil assassin." I said, sarcasm practically dripping off my words.

He turned to look at me. The trademark red eyes of vampires gleamed in the morning sunlight, "you really have trouble controlling your mouth don't you."

"When I'm annoyed, yes I do." I retorted.

_Seriously Kasai, don't get hurt._

_Don't be overprotective mommy._

"We're going to the ancient catacombs, roughly another two days walk."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

"Because because why?"

"Shut up!"

"Tell me why."

"Because that's where my friggen home is now shut up!"

"Is your home the only thing there?" I tried to make the question innocent but his eyes narrowed.

"What brought that on?"

"Curiosity."

"Right, you're a bad liar little doe."

"And you're just peachy at it. Dude, what else is in the catacombs. That isn't exactly the best meeting place in the world or the safest."

He turned without answering and his hand tightened on my arm

"Ow! Hey that's the stupid scratch!"

His hand loosened and I winced. He turned around again and grabbed my arm tightly, pulling something from his pocket.

I let out a brief cry of surprise but he had started wrapping the wound in a white handkerchief. I stared at him.

_Slade?_

_Yeah?_

_Am I going insane?_

_Nope, I'm seeing this two._

_Is he being nice to me?_

_I guess so. Well, you did save him._

"Alright, come one." Mase said, straightening after finishing binding the wound and grabbing my wrist. He began leading me somewhere again, I was too shocked to pay attention.

_I died. _

_Nope, you're still alive. I think…_

* * *

**_Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. One of my friends (cough, cough, snow, cough cough) was pressuring me to get it out quicker so I figured I post it where I was. Alright guys! Reveiw!- Hellantroy5567_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry this took so long, but here's the update. I'm sorry it was short, I got the idea and was rushing to get it done. So, enjoy! As usual, reviews appreciated. Thank you all, you all are amazing!-Hellantroy**

* * *

Chapter 4

We walked for hours. My feet began to feel achy.

"Hey Vampy Assassin boy! Can we take a break please?" I said. Mase turned, his hand still gripped tightly on my forearm.

"Why?"

"Because we're about to be run over by several bright purple werewolves that eat sparkles and poop rainbows." I said, rolling my eyes, "because I'm tired and I'm not FULL werewolf numb skull!"

He sighed but let of of my arm and walked over to lean on a tree. I plopped down on a big rock and let my feet have a break. My stomach grumbled and my throat was beginning to feel dry. One good thing about only being one third human, you can hold onto water and food for a lot longer than normal people.

I leaned back, head resting flat on the dirty forest floor. I didn't care that my hair was probably getting muddy and dead-leafy.

_Any idea where you are?_

_Slade, if I knew don'tcha think I wouldn't be taking a break to figure it out?_

_Just asking. Vic is getting the city back to normal, crime broke out the moment he was presumed dead. He said they can have a search party out for you soon._

_How will they break the promise? It's an ancient bond that only be fulfilled, at least that's what I know._

_They can kill the son of a fanged bitch._

Something inside of my didn't like that idea. I puzzled over it for a few seconds, wondering why I wouldn't want this man dead. He's the one who killed my family, and I currently was his captive. Shouldn't I hate him?

I blocked my mind off to puzzle these thoughts privately.

Her mind was blocked. She must have had something come up she didn't want Slade knowing about, but what was it? They had never kept secrets for each other unless it could be something bad….

Slade's blood ran cold. She didn't have experience with vampires and knew nothing of their seductive ways, even the worst most barbaric vampire would seduce it's prey. It was in their nature. Could Kasai have fallen for the assassin?

No. She was too smart for that, or at least that's what Slade would pretend himself with. He knew beings centuries old with all the wisdom and knowledge in the world who still fell under the vampires' spells.

If Kasai had gained feelings for the vampire boy then she would defend him when the party came, he knew that. The vampires wouldn't know what they were in for if they tried to fight her. Even wounded, as he knew she was, she would be nearly impossible to take down by beings with fear inside them.

If Kasai had begun to love a monster, Slade promised himself he would save her from the fate that awaited all that swore themselves to the demons. If it came to it, Slade would kill her. As he had with his own sister, who had looked upon him with pleading eyes and begged "kill me before I become like them."

"Ready to go?" Mase asked.

I nodded, standing and beginning to follow him. He stopped me and turned me to face away from him then secured a black piece of cloth over my eyes.

"You are part werewolf, so no doubt you have contacts with werewolves who can know where you are exactly. I'm not giving them the satisfaction or the chance to know where we're going."

"Paranoid much?"

"Paranoia keeps me alive."

_He sound like you Slade!_ I thought, bringing down the mental barriers.

_Don't belittle me by comparing me to such a homicidal evil devil-ish demonic-_

_I get it, he's a bad boy. He's a bad bad bad bad boy. Don't get carried away or it'll start sounding like you have a crush on him._

_Shut up!_

I must have been smiling because Mase asked, "why so happy?"

"Reasons."

I could envision him raising an eyebrow. He took my forearm in his hand and began to drag me along behind him, alerting me to roots and branches.

For the millionth time I tripped over something he warned me about, misjudging how far away it would be.

"Could you atleast try not to trip?" Mase said, sounding exasperated.

"It's kind of hard to walk with a blindfold on!" I replied snarkily.

I heard him sigh and then immediatly felt the ground leave my feet and a hand snake around the crook of my knees and my back, "what do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"You said it yourself," he said sounding amused, "it is hard to walk with a blindfold on and you tripping is annoying."

"I'd prefer tripping!" I said.

"And I wouldn't. Haven't you figured it out? I'm not a patient man."

"Yeah, thanks for that, captain obvious." I replied.

I could hear the amused smirk in his voice, " you did say something stupid sargent sarcasm."

_Ok, if I begin bantering with this guy slap me Slade._

_Would if I could Kasai, would if I could._

He began walking. It was smooth, fluid. It felt more like hovering. _Vampires really are graceful._ I thought

_Don't start thinking like that._ I heard Slade growl. His voice was actually a growl.

_Don't get your butt in a twist I'm not in love with him. I don't even like him._

_Liar_. A small voice whispered in my head. That one voice was enough to plant a seed of doubt into my determination. I blocked off my mind again, feeling shame come over me at the very thought of being attracted to someone- something- as vile as the creature currently holding me.

She had her mind blocked quickly, but Slade had heard it. Loud ad a bell chiming in his ears, echoing around his brain that one word that chilled his bones. _Liar_.

She had doubt, that's how it always started. Doubt, guilt, and then it got bigger. Bigger and bigger and bigger it would grow until she could no longer ignore it, until she was forced to face it. Slade had watched his sister fall to those bitter seeds of doubt, and now he feared he would watch the woman whom he had raised, who he knew as well as he knew himself, fall to the temptation and seduction. And pay the price.

He would watch her burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're about as heavy as a feather." Mase stated matter-of-factly after several hours of his walking in silence.

"Remind to start bulking up, just for you." I replied haughtily, "Or maybe you'd rather drag me along blindfolded as a wolf?"

"Or maybe you would rather me drop you in an ice cold glacial river?"

"That actually sounds quite pleasant." I replies, sarcasm practically dripping off my words.

With that, there was a rushing sensation and a splash and cold rippled up my arms and legs and I jerk up, ripping the blindfold off and glances around the river that felt like I was in an icecube.

"Ever heard of sarcasm, you big, fat, annoying, egotistical-" I went off in a tirade of swear words and insults as the cold turned my blood to ice. I reconned that since I was one third vampire, the river wasn't nearly as cold as it would have been for a human.

"Now, now we mustn't have those types of words coming out of a lady." Mase replied, bending over and tut-tutting. I jumped, caught his hand and pulled him in with me. He let out a yelp as he splashed head first into the freezing water. He jerked up and glared at me. I smirked and quickly shambled out of the water and began running along the banks. There was the sound of a rush and a thump and a weight shover me to the ground.

"Now, now Kasai." Mase said in the same, tut-tut voice, "haven't we learned our lesson that it's very hard to run away from me?"

I sighed, "Where as I am light as a feather you're about as light as a mountain." I groaned, instead of struggling, I just attempted a strike at his pride.

"Aww, shucks. I remember to bulk up just for you."

I let out a quick laugh before I realized it had slipped out.

_Damnit Kasai, don't do this. _I growled in my mind. _He is the enemy, he's killed your family, threatened Slade and threatened and all but kidnapped you. Twice!_

The weight shifted off of me and before I could react a new blindfold slid into place, "We must be going. we're close."

An hour of being held in his arms and an hour of wondering how vampires are so graceful later, we arrived at where ever "there" was. He walks a few steps and I heard a door open and close then my feet were gently lowered to the ground and the blindfold slid off. I stood looking at a relatively small room (still bigger than mine at Slade's house) with a nice bed draped with beautiful blue silken bed sheets and covers and a woven blanket. Furniture littered the room, each looking unique yet each looking perfectly fit with the pretty room. It wasn't extravagant, it was simple and pretty and overall… I loved it. And I hated myself for loving it.

"Pretty, isn't it." Mase whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but silently nod. I could hear the smile in his voice, "I suppose I'm not as much as a monster as you originally thought, hm?"

I couldn't reply to that. At Least, not verbally.

He laughed quietly into my ear, obviously understanding my thoughts, "Now change out of those clothes. You smell like farm."

"Flattered. I replied and hear the door shut. I quietly explored the room, in the privacy openning my mind up to Slade.

_I'll kill that selfish egotistical son of a b-_

_Now Slade, there's children in the room. If you're going to curse please do it quietly._ I interrupted him in seemingly the middle of a tirade about Mase.

_Are you where he said he would take you?_

_Yes._

_So you can leave?_

_I won't know until I get a chance to._

He moaned angrily in my head, _Do you atleast know where you are?_

_No idea. _

_Fine. Keep me posted._ He said, and then withdrew from my mind.

I looked in a closet and found an array of different styles of clothing, robed dresses. All fit for females and all just too extravagant. I settled on a blue silk with golden flowers and gold trim kimono that hugged my frame up to the neck and had two slits running up each leg. I found a brush and wrestled with my hair until it looked decent and then walked out, exploring the halls of the house or whatever I was in.

"That looks good on you. You actually look like you have curves." I heard a smug voice say behind me and I whipped in a circle. Mase stood there, smug as ever and let his eyes roam over my body. I uncomfortably shifted, and wrapped my arms around my abdomen. "What, no smart remark?" He asked.

"I'm tired." I replied, "smart remarks take time to develop when I'm tired."

"Obviously." He replied and grabbed my arm, marching us down the hall and down another and saying as he went, "the maid already made dinner."

"The… the what?"

"Maid." He replied

"Ohkay." I replied and followed the scent of food more than him. I was seated at a small, cozy looking table with food laid out on it. I felt my mouth begin to water.

"Dig in." He said and began filling his plate to the brim with meats while I, personally never have even heard of these food before in my life, tried everything. It was delicious, and I felt like I hadn't eaten in decades.

I ended up leaning back and giving a contented sigh, having eaten everything on my plate and refilled it twice.

"You certainly can pack in food." Mase said.

"What can I say? I'm starving" I replied.

He laughed. _I like his laugh._ I thought. and then mentally slapped myself. _No, no no! He's a manipulator. He'll try and get you to lower your barriers and take you. Don't trust him._

With that thought I became more stoic and said simply, "I'm gonna go to sleep." I stood and walked out, glances back and seeing for the first time, a confused expression on his beautiful face. God how I wanted to turn back around and tell him it wasn't him but that would be a lie. I strengthened my resolve and quickly fled back to the room I had come from. I practically threw myself onto the bed and hugged the soft silken pillow to me.

_Am I weak? Or… is he employing some mind magic? Yes. It's that. He's trying to ensnare my mind._

After those comforting, and somewhat scary, thoughts, I drifted into a restless, terror filled sleep.

Slade gently touched at her mind and felt immediate distress, it took him a moment to decipher that she was asleep. Slade tried waking her but she knew it would really only work if he shook her, which he couldn't do for obvious reasons.

Slade growled to himself, he had thought the nightmares had stopped.

Kasai's nightmares normally consisted of images of her father's death and then imagining herself trapped in a box and drowning, or burning, or getting stabbed by a million knives. They were always VERY vivid.

Slade slammed his hand into the wall nearest and it came back covered in dust. He walked over to the bbe and sat down leaning his head back, trying his best to calm down and think.

_Pain rippled through my skin, fitting into my veins and traveling through my body. Each second brought a new sensation of burning, screaming. I heard screaming, who was screaming? Before I could follow that thought pure pain rippled into my body again, sending a sensation of flesh being ripped from flesh in my arms and legs. My lungs were dry and scorched. My eyes opened but all I saw was red._

Mase ran into her room. The girl was convulsing on the bed small whimpers coming out of her throat. Mase ran over to her and shook her awake and she woke up, eyes wide and fearful. She flung her arms around him, hugging tightly and sobbing into his chest, apparently unaware of who it was she was crying infront of. Mase knelt and gently stroked her hair down, staying still and letting her cry until she had gone back to sleep. Carefully, mase began untangling himself from her limbs. Her eyes shot open and she whispered, "Please stay.. Don't… don't leave."

Mase was taken aback by those words, but something in him made him stay. He knelt down and let the girl fall asleep in his arms. eventually, her breathing told him she was asleep.

"She certainly was quite a catch. I applaud that Mase." A voice sneered in his head.

"Shut up." Mase thought.

"I never will. Now, shall we discuss your motives on taking her, or the contents of her dream?"

Mase didn't reply.

"Perhaps she is one of the children you orphaned."

"I never killed…"

"I have, and I'm simply you but stronger." A man formed in the corner of the room, wearing a sneer his entire looks that of Mase, how ever more wild and uncontrollable. His fangs poked out from his sneer and his hair dripped with fresh blood.

A little fact that no one knew about vampires, their demonic selves can take on personalities in certain circumstances. Mase often partnered with his demonic self, and generally they worked together well. But the one time he had denied it, it had become annoying

"Come on Mase, admit it. You took her so you could feed off of her. Just let it out. Let her die in your arms, you know you want to."

Mase sighed and ignored the voice. Like always. After a while he drifted off, mind fogging over. The closest vampires could get to sleep.


	6. Author note

**Hey guys,  
** **I am SO sorry to disappoint. I have been so busy and updates have been slow, if existent. I'm going to be working to get updates out, but finals and such are coming out so I don't know how long it'll take. Also, I'm kind of stuck for ideas. I am so sorry guys!**

**~HellanTroy**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My eyes opened sleepily, a cold feeling surrounding me but it wasn't uncomfortable. I blinked tiredly then jerked in surprise, my eyes going wide. The pale figure in front of me jerked, red eyes flying open.

I began struggling to get myself out of his grip, attempting, in vain, to escape. I was pretty sure I was crimson with embarrassment.

Mase jerked back to reality and quickly extricated himself from the me and my flailing limbs. I launched up and darted across the room with blurring speed, breathing hard and curled up around myself, my eyes wide and my face crimson red.

Babbling for an excuse to leave, I finally said, "I need to bathe!"

Mase, looking stunned, pointed out the door and said "Third door on the right."

Without question I ran out, blurring from the speed at which my legs moved. I shoved open the door and threw myself into the small bathroom.

Once again I was shocked by how rich Mase had to be. The bath was a white smooth substance surrounded by tile. The edge was rimmed with gold and there was a gold faucet over one end. I was only guessing it was a faucet, I'd never seen one. I felt myself shudder and, leaning against the door, began to contemplate what had happened.

I knew that I wasn't my normal self after a nightmare, having been told that by Slade more than enough times to know it was true. I knew that after a nightmare I tended to cling to whoever was nearby. Yes, that was it, Mase happened to be nearby and I happened to cling to him. Nothing more.

A nagging feeling at the corner of my mind told me that it was more than I'd like to pretend to myself.

_You OK kid?_

Slade's voice startled me so much I jumped.

_Fine if you don't give me a bloody heart attack!_ I replied sounding pissy and annoyed even to my own mental ears.

_Just wondering, I know you had a nightmare last night. What happened?_

I hesitated, determining what would be good to tell Slade and what wouldn't.

_Mase woke me up. I don't remember anything other than that. _I partially lied, determining Slade wouldn't take it well if I told him I spent half the night in the same bed as a vampiric assassin. The implications alone would probably make Slade kill the next poor sap who decided to talk to him.

Mase stood and stretched, flexing his taut lean muscles and headed back for his room. The girl's reaction had surprised him yes, but in retrospect it was inevitable. Mase could tell the girl wasn't in her right mind after that nightmare, whatever it was.

He walked steadily down the hall, glancing at the door to the bathroom the girl had all but killed herself getting into, and sighed softly.

He kept walking, heading for his own bed room.

Mase's room was lavish, clean and well organized. He preferred simple things over terrible intricate trinkets but his room didn't seem to display that.

Golden vases and jugs lined the walls, jewels and various other objects like such pinned up. These were his prizes, what he had won through his work.

"So what's the new job?" Mase's mental doppelganger leaned over the bed examining a small envelope. Mase walked over and looked at the envelope, curiously picking it up.

After reading it twice Mase had to sigh, his employer was beginning to think Mase was immortal-er than any other vampire, honestly who did his employer think Mase was? A one man army?

Mase folded the envelope. He'd have to talk to his employer about this one.

Shadow Mase grinned at him showing bloodied fangs, "Come on Mase. We can do this. If we, ya'know, _feed._"

Mase shuddered at the thought, unbidden images coursing through his veins. Blood dripping down his hands and down the pale throat of his victim. Blood giving him the power his inner self wanted, the power it needed, to complete his task.

Mase's eyes turned even more red than normal, his features becoming more wild and insane. He shook it down forcing himself to deny that. He didn't know what he planned to do with the girl here, but he wasn't going to kill her.

"Yet."

**Hello guys!**

**This chapter is WAY overdue, and it's way too short.I'm kind of embarrassed****by the quality, actually. I didn't want to make you all wait any longer because it's been an obnoxious amount of time since I updated this. **

**I've gotten reviews wanting to show more of Mase's side of things, and I hope I did that well here. As usual, review! I will clarify where I can and idea for the story I'd love to hear, thank you all! **

**~Hellantroy**


End file.
